<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【哲漢】交換日記 by lanxia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781314">【哲漢】交換日記</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia'>lanxia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#甜蜜蜜30題, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【哲漢】交換日記</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>崔勝哲細長的手指不安分地敲著擺放日記的書桌，另一手則在旋轉鋼筆，這封面有羊駝圖案的日記是尹淨漢給他的。⠀<br/>雖然他知道尹淨漢私底下有寫日記的習慣但崔勝哲想不透為何要跟他交換日記。這尹大爺還特地花了自己的零用錢買了全新精美的日記本，明明身為學生零用錢已經少得可憐。⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>就在今天尹淨漢一下課遇見崔勝哲便硬將羊駝日記本塞到他手裡：「勝哲來跟我交換日記吧！」⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>「為什麼我又沒在寫日記。」崔勝哲聳肩表示無奈。⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>「一個月就好了，我只想跟你交換拜託。」彷彿尹淨漢頭上長了對兔耳朵，要是沒答應的話那對耳朵可能會垂下來。不過試圖回想某次拒絕的後果實在是不堪設想。⠀<br/>⠀<br/>「......好啦不過我寫不好可別怪我啊。」⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>於是，達成目的的尹淨漢心滿意足地邊跳邊走地回去教室。他們倆的教室有段距離，平時沒事的話也不會特地見面，倒是每天上下學肯定一起走。⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>回想完如何拿到這本日記的崔勝哲無可奈何地開始動筆，簡直像極了被老師多加個人作業的孩子，不寫不行卻想不到能寫出什麼好東西。只好從兩人初次見面寫起。⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>高一時，崔勝哲和尹淨漢是同班同學。崔勝哲是開學那天第一個最早到教室的人，他就隨意選了座位，趴在木製書桌上休息反正也沒有其他人打擾。⠀<br/>結果沒多久便有個人走到了他的身旁說道：「同學你叫什麼名字？」抬頭一看，染成一頭金髮的帥哥剛好迎向他的目光帶有著溫柔的嗓音。睡眼惺忪的崔勝哲差點以為天使霎時降臨在他身邊。⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>「崔勝哲。」⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>「這名字真好聽！我叫尹淨漢，我就坐你旁邊吧。」沒想到天使竟是惡魔，尹淨漢對於跟他感情很好的人都喜歡作弄，連看似不好欺負的崔勝哲也無一倖免。⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>一個月的時間其實也過的很快，崔勝哲即使不太會寫每天還是東拼西湊想辦法寫出像樣的內容，當然裡頭只會有尹淨漢看了會喜歡的東西。而另一方面，則是肆無忌憚地撰寫想寫的內容，甚至還有小心機。⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>「勝哲你有認真寫吧？」尹淨漢迫切的眼神裡顯露出期待，即使翻了就知道可以像老師一樣不滿意就用紅筆打個大叉叉。可這是崔勝哲心甘情願寫的，不管是什麼回答他都會用心保存。⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>「當然有否則你肯定會退貨。」崔勝哲將寧靜藍的羊駝日記本遞給了尹淨漢，反之，尹淨漢將有著可愛兔子的薔薇石英色日記交給了他。⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>「那就好。記得一定要看完才能翻到最後一頁喔。」⠀<br/>⠀<br/>⠀<br/>崔勝哲如尹淨漢所說，直到翻閱了這滿滿的日記本內容後，終於看到了最後一頁寫著：「崔勝哲，我喜歡你。」⠀<br/>⠀</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>